Korea's lost princess
by Neko-uno
Summary: yeong is the daughter of kyung and hyeon or know as the monarchy of korea and she is the lost princess of korea and she maybe short but she gets athletic scholarship to ouran high school with her sister haruhi while they are at ouran high school yeong and haruhi dress up as boys and she learns in her 16th birthday she is the lost princess of korea and she must return to korea.
1. Chapter 1

**Korea's lost princess**

" **Kotoko, take yeong to japan and raise her as your own"said a lady with long purple hair and purple eyes and another lady with brown hair and brown eyes said "queen hyeon,but what about you and the king kyung" and a man with midnight blue hair and blue eyes said "kotoko, please just take kotoko to japan with you and in her 16th birthday tell her everything and you don't have to worry about us"he said as he grinned and the purple haired women grinned as well and waved at the brown hair lady and ran back to battle.**

 **And the brown haired woman's face had tears rolling down her face and she whispered to the little baby she was carrying and said "princess yeong of korea i will bring you back to korea on your 16th birthday and you will claim your parents throne" and she walked away with the baby and left korea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Korea's lost princess**

 **( yeong p.o.v)**

" **Yeong,haruhi the letters from ouran high school is here" my mom said in the morning and me and haruhi-noona ran to mom and she smiled and said " i am so proud of girls haruhi you got a scholarship for and yeong got a scholarship for sports" and dad also comes and says "i am proud of you girls" and mom takes out a letter and says "you girls will start school tomorrow good luck"we nodded and slept.**

 **And in the morning haruhi-noona woke m up by dumping cold water on me and we got ready and i put my short spiky blue hair and walked to school my first thought of the school was why pink and i looked around and saw girls were yellow uniform the uniform here are so ugly at least they could have better uniform and me and haruhi-noona walk to class and the teacher says "you must be the scholarship students introduce yourself to the class"**

 **I nod and me and haruhi walk to the front to the class and say "it's nice to meet you i'm yeong fujioka and this is my sister haruhi-noona"and one of the girls says "what does noona mean" and i say "it means to address older girls" and someone else says "do you two need those glasses and are you two korean" and i say "yeah and i'm full korean while haruhi is full japanese" i said with a big smile and a lot of students blush. And the teacher says "haruhi sit between hikaru and kaoru and yeong sit in front of haruhi"we both nod and walk to our seats.**

 **And after school we walk around for a quiet place to study and after searching the libraries are at music room 3 and when we opened the door there were 6 guys and the blonde hair with violet eyes walked over to us and said "you must be the scholarship students" and i muttered "freak" and he went to a emo corner and started growing mushrooms and i muttered and i said "what the hell" and the twins said "wow a short girl arelay sent boss back to his emo corner"**

 **And the black haired guy with glasses said "haruhi fujioka age 15,birthday february 4, height 5.1,blood type o,favorite food fancy tuna and yeong fujioka also 15 years old, birthday october 12,height 4.10,a champion martial arts she learned aikido,judo,**

 **karate,** **Taekkyeon,Choi Kwang-Do,Gwonbeop,**

 **Kong Soo Do,Taekwondo,Tae Soo Do,Subak,Hwa Soo Do,Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Traditional Boxing,Wrestling,kickboxing,boxing,and street fighting, blood type AB,an awesome dancer,and favorite food are sweets and anything but vegetables"**

 **And i muttered "stalker" while haruhi tried to escape and she broke a vase dee said "oh, we were going to sell the vase in a school auction" and dum said "the biting would start 8 million yen" and haruhi put her fingers up and said "how many thousands in 8 million yen" and i couldn't help it but laugh and bunny boy came over to me and grabbed my glasses and the rest of the host club also looked at me and tamaki said "hikaru, kaoru get spare boys uniform" and dum and dee said "yes,boss" and tamaki said "kyoya contact my hairdresser" and kyoya nodded and tamaki said "mori get contact lesson" and mori nodded and also left and huni said "what about me tama-chan" he said jumping up and down and tamaki said "eat cake"and again i could not help but laugh and dum and dee pushed me and haruhi into a changing room.**

 **When we got out of the changing room and tamaki ran to us and hugged us and said "from now on you two will be host" and i look at him and mutter "dumb blondie"and he went back to his emo corner and the door opened and there stood headmaster cross,yuki,zero, and kaname and i run over to hug kaname-hyung and say "long time no see kaname-hyung" and he nodded as well and hugged me and i looked over at headmaster and say "headmaster cross"and he eyes become watery and he says "call me father, yeong" and haruhi says "who are they" and i say "headmaster cross or he says to call him father, yuki-noona or i call her cross, kaname-hyung or i call him kuran, and zero-hyung or i call him kiryu" and 'father' says "yeong you will join the host club or you can go back to cross academy and this time it's the day class"**

 **And i feel my body shaking and i say "but the day class is annoying and the girls scream to much when the night class is out and" and suddenly zero puts his hand in my mouth and i bite and she tries to free himself and the host club members were their standing still, shocked and i let zero go and he says "just join the host club and you won't have to listen girls scream everyday"and i think for couple of minutes and turned to headmaster and say "i will join the host club if you give me tablets"and he shot up his eyebrows and said "i thought you quit with those tablets" and i shake my head and said "i can't take it i can only survive a couple of hours without it"**

 **He nods and hand me a couple of packs of blood tablets and headmaster says "goodbye daughter, good luck" and he hugs me and cross,kuran,kiryu also hugs me and leaves and i face the host club and tamaki comes running to me and hugs me really,really tightly and he says "that so great now i will have two more sons" and i say "senpai…...tamaki…...don't blame me for this" and i kept saying "tamaki….if you don't let me go i will make sure i break every bone in your body" and he froze and let me down and i saw a glass of water on a near table.**

 **And i walked over and said "can i have this water" and kyoya nodded and i took one of my tablets and let the water become red and everyone looked at the glass with the interest and dee said "what's that" and i drank the water/blood and dum said "no fair you didn't tell us what that is"and i look over at him and say "some kind of energy drink"and tamaki yells "EVERYBODY GET READY THE CUSTOMERS ARE HERE"and the doors open and 5 girls grabbed my arm and walked over to a table.**

 **And they asked "why did you join the club" and i pouted and said "do you not like me being here noona" and who knew watching a lot of korean dramas have paid of and the girls said "of course not, can i hug you?" and i said "okay" and i let them hug me and they said "can we come tomorrow too"and i said "i don't mind you can come everyday if you want"and they hugged me again and their eyes turned to hearts and they said "you're so cute"**

 **And i heard dee say "wow those two are natural" and dum said "no training needed" and tamaki said "yeong,haruhi come here i want you two to meet someone"what the hell is wrong with that idiot and i look at the girls and say " i'm sorry noona i will be back" and they said "don't worry about it we will be here" and i walked over to his table and he said 'yeong,haruhi this is princess kasuga, princess kasuga this is the new host yeong and haruhi" and i said " it's nice to meet you" and i walked over back to the table and the girls asked me more question** **and we went home,ate, and slept.**

 **And the next day was boring the class was boring and half of the class were sleeping after school we went to the host club and i said to tamaki "tamaki-hyung i am not coming to the host club tomorrow" and he said "huh,why"and i said "tomorrow i am going to the dojo" and he asked "you can't the boys will hit you"and i looked pissed and haruhi said "i wouldn't worry about that tamaki-senpai she can defeat the whole school and still look for a fight and don't forget she is a national champion"and i grinned and the girls came in and kasuga requested haruhi.**

 **And the girls asked me "yeong,who's your favorite celebrity" and i said "i like a lot of them like lee min ho,cl,kim bum,bts,got7,**

 **Super junior,2ne1,girls generation, third and mark from kamikaze,kim joon and more" and another girl ask "you sure like korean idols" and i nodded and haruhi said "yeong have you seen my bag" and i said "no" and she went in search for her bag and she came back and her uniform was wet and she went to the changing room and tamaki and the host club found out she was a girl and dee asked "are you a girl to" and i nod and haruhi said "i don't care if people see me as a boy or girl"**

 **and the club finished and tamaki was eating ramen noodles while we were all around a table and kyoya was typing something in the computer and dee said "boss, stop eating the commoner food and help us with the planning for the ball"And i asked "what is he so sad about" and the twins came near me and rubbed their head on both side of cheeks and said " it's because princess kasuga has a sickness" haruhi tilted her head and repeated "she has the host hopping sickness or host to host"**

 **And haruhi says "so he's jealous i took princess kasuga from him" and he runs over here and says "no no that's not it" and takes out two picture of me and haruhi when we were in middle school and says "i want you two to return being girls and haruhi yells "DON'T GO AROUND GETTING PICTURES OF US" and dee and dum says "but it is a big difference how did 'this' become 'tha' " and hey kept straying between the picture and haruhi and me.**

 **Then haruhi says " i cut my hair because before high school a kid stuck gum in my hair so i just cut it" and then they turned to me and i said " i didn't cut mine i'am wearing a wig" and dee said "can we see your real hair" and i said "sure why not" and i took out my wig and they all looked shocked and tamaki ran to hug me and said "my daughter is so cute" and i said "let me go, let me go" then i said "you're a pathetic,dumb,stupid,idiot,blonde boy" and he put me down and went to his emo corner and i walked over to him and said " i'am sorry but you don't let me go"**

 **And he hugged me again and said "my daughter doesn't hate me go" and mori-hyung helped me and i said "thanks mori-hyung" and he nodded and let me go down and mori took out a pie chart and told us that the twins spend more time with us then tamaki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Korea's lost princess**

 **(chapter 3)**

 **Then i put my wig back on and tamaki said "when are you going to return being daddy's little girl" and i looked pissed and said "who's daddy's little girl and who's daddy" and tamaki said "mommy our daughter is being mean to me" and haruhi and i said "who's mommy" and dee hugged me and said "boss, thinks we are a family tamaki being the dad, kyoya being the mom and you,me,haruhi,kaoru the children, and mori-senpai and huni-senpai our next door neighbors and cousin"**

 **And dum said "but the physical exam is tomorrow" and tamaki was happy again and he said "i can't wait for tomorrow and then yeong and haruhi can return to being girls" and dum asked "but wouldn't the two of them be popular" and kyoya "haruhi would receive a confession every month an yeong had a fan club and would receive 10 confession a month" and dee said "so there's no way boss would even get to talk to them"**

 **And everybody but me and haruhi froze and i said "haruhi what club should we join after they find out,i'm going to join sports and the dojo how about you" and she says "i don't know but i have to think of repaying the debt" and dee yells " you're not helping"and i walk up to him and say "i know" and dee said "if haruhi stays she can have delicious food like fancy tuna" and haruhi gives in and they all looked at me and i said "i will do it if you give me a white wolf"**

 **And dee and dum said "aren't you scared of big,scary animals" and i shook my head and they looked scared and kyoya said "i read in your profile that you like wolves and other wild animals so we brought a wolf from the wild" and a man brought a white wolf with black eyes and white fur and tail and it ran to me and licked me and i petted it and huni-hyung said "what are you going to name him" and i said "ren" and tamaki said "alright me save yeong and haruhi from getting exposed is on" and haruhi,me and ren went back home and at night ren cuddled with me at night.**

 **When we woke up i gave ren meat and put my wig on and my uniform and me and haruhi left for school and class and we only had 20 minutes left and the teacher said "students who finished their work early can leave for clubs and after that you have physical, is anybody finished" and i walked over to him while the students whispered "how could she finish this" and "the teacher just gave this to us couple of minutes ago and it has 100 questions" and i walked out of the room leaving the students and teacher shocked.**

 **And ran to the dojo it's so big and nobody is here yet and i go to the girls locker room and put on my white material art uniform and go outside and see chika-chan and satoshi-kun and i walked over to them and their were excited to see me as well and i said "chika-chan, satoshi-kun wanna spar with me" and chika looked pissed and said "you still calling me a girl, i'am sparing with you first"**

 **We both bowed and chika came running but i jumped and made him fall and he punched me in the stomach and i fell down and held me down and whispered "ready to give up" and i kicked him off and and punched his stomach and judo flipped him and he said "fine, i give up you win" and i smiled and i also beat satoshi.**

 **And went back to the nurse for our physical exam and nurse and doctors were lined up and a nurse came up to me and said "are you miss yeong" and i nodded and she said "come with me, for your physical exam"i nodded and followed her to a room and she left and i felt someone touch my shoulders and i judo flipped him**

 **And he got up and looked at me and got on his feet and said "please don't hurt me i was just asking a girl for my daughter but she screamed and ran away" and i said "can you tell me what happened i may be able to help you"**

 **And he nodded and said "while my wife,me,and our daughter lived together i had owned debt and i couldn't say no to anyone so my wife got married and took our daughter with her and i want one more chance to take with my daughter" and i nodded and as i was leaving the room i said "i will come back don't move" and he nodded and i went to the club room and stole kyoya's laptop and when i was walking down the hallway i saw the host club mimicking sailor moon and doctor yabou in front of them and i walked over to them.**

 **And i said to the doctor "didn't i tell you to stay in the room" and he said "i'm sorry but when i was looking for my daughter i asked a girl but she screamed and ran away and he found me" and looked over at haruhi and kyoya asked "why do you have my laptop" and i said "i stole it when you weren't looking" and i searched up a name on the computer and said "you daughter goes to the ouran public high school and either she wants or doesn't want to see you it's not my problem" and said "oh kyoya heres your laptop back" and he said "how did you figure that out" and i said "i hacked the school system" and the host club just looked shocked and the doctor left to see his daughter.**

 **Then me and haruhi finished our physical exam and went back home and slept and went to school again and the class were really boring and we all went to the host club and they host were entertain the guest and dee and dum were playing 'which one is hikaru and haruhi said "i don't see why you two are popular"and they said "you don't get haruhi every girl dreams of having a lover but if you have 3 it's even better and they're twins,let's play a game and if we win we can come to your house" and i jumped and said "game! Let me play" and they said "sure" and they switched around and said "which one is hikaru" and i pointed at the left one and he smirked and said"wrong,what's your reason"**

 **And i said "because if we would get it wrong you would frown" and haruhi said "because hikaru is more mischievous and kaoru is kinder"and kaoru started laughing and said " i'am sorry for laughing but it's so funny" and they started arguing and kaoru said "you just do this because you like yeong and haruhi"and hikaru said " i don't yeong is too short and she looks like a middle or elementary school and haruhi looks like a tanuki" and i figured it out they were faking it and for couple of days they still fought and they changed their hair different color hikaru was pink and kaoru was blue.**

 **Then we all were in the clubroom and dee and dum started fighting again and i heard something about them cursing each other on a cat and haruhi said "if you two don't stop you can't come" oh shit if she says that they win and they are going to see my k-pop and anime stuff and i kick haruhi in the legs and glare at the twins and say "you do know i'am never going to let you come to haruhi and my apartment and your game is over" and the twins looked shocked and haruhi said "this was a game?"**

 **And dee and dum said "we were just bored and how did you find out we were faking it"(i'm really sorry i switched the girls name i wrote kasuga instead of ayanokoji) and the entire host club stared at me and i said "i found your script" i laughed and dee said "but are script is right here"and the host club members looked at me and i sighed and said "fine you win,i just knew"and i looked at my phone and said "anyway the club is going to start"**

 **And they nodded and the door opened and the girls came in and asked a lot of question and one said "yeong-san will you be coming to the ball?"and kyoya appeared behind me and said "of course he will be there"and i said "that's great i can't wait to dance with you noona's"and the girls hugged saying who cute i was and after the club was done the girls left and i said "do i really have to go"**

 **and tamaki said "of course you are going to be there and you will learn formal dancing in a week if you don't i will tell the school you are girls"and he said "tomorrow you will start your dancing lessons" and i said "no,i already know anyway,mom forced me to do it and she said if i didn't she would take all my manga,anime, korean dramas away" and i froze and the dee and dum said "what's anime,manga, and korean drama" and i said "you don't need to know"**

 **I said as i walked over to the couch and sat down and a girl appeared she had short brown hair and brown eyes and she said "it's nice to meet you i am Kanako Kasugazaki but you can call me kanako" and tamaki said "princess kanako will you teach haruhi to dance" and the girl nodded and haruhi kept doing something wrong and huni walked over to me and held out his and hand and said "wanna dance with me"**

 **And i said "sure you're the only one whos the same size as me" and we started dancing and the host club looked at us and after that tamaki,dee and dum came running and hugged me and said "who knew yeong could dance" and i said "if you don't let me go i will tell your guys deepest,darkest secrets" and tamaki,dee,dum froze and they other members looked at me and said "what is it"**

 **And i said "the twins had a crush on rin-"and dee and dum put a hand in my mouth and said "how do you know about her" and i bite their hands and they said "someone get yeong away from us"and i said "only if you let me come to your house" and they looked confused and said "why" and i replied "i want to see and no reason" and they said "fine you can come tomorrow, now let go of our hand"**

 **And i smiled and the huni said "can we come too" and dee and dum said 'sure" and i smirked and watched haruhi and kanako talking and she said "these cups are ganouri(i don't know if this is the cups name) aren't they" and i looked over at her and i said "you must really like cups" and a boy appears with brown hair and brown and said "these are the cups you ordered" and kyoya said "thank you** **Suzushima,everything you choose has been popular with the girls" and haruhi said "are you a student" and the guy said "yeah, can't you tell by my uniform" and kanako giggled and said "you're funny haruhi, but i don't blame you he doesn't look like a heir to a first class company"**

 **And the boy left after that and kanako also left and kyoya told us about Suzushima and dee and dum were saying bad things about him and huni said "but Suzushima is a good boy, also Suzushima is engaged to kanako"and tamaki started crying a grab my bag and said "hikaru,kaoru don't forget i'am coming to your house tomorrow"and i heard they say "we won't forget" and i left the school and ate and slept.**

 **And in the morning me and haruhi ran to class and i fell asleep through class and after school i walked to the club and the girls came in and we started talking to them and i noticed a girl with dark-blonde hair and dark-brown eyes and a pink bow on her hair and hikaru and kaoru tries to talk and tamaki and she called him a phony and kyoya tells the customer the host club is ending and the girl hugged kyoya**

 ****time skip****

 **After a little while they talk something about marriage and finance and the renge looks at me and hugs me and says "you're nina aren't you" and haruhi says "her name is yeong,not nina" and the girl said "no she's nina because she is short and is so cute"and hugs me and the host club members look at me and dee and dum "so is it true that you are nina" and in nod and dee said "is this the reason you wanted to come to our house" and i noded.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I"am sorry please don't kill me waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i got to much homework blame my teacher and i have a project here goes nothing.**

 **Korea's lost princess**

 **(chapter 4)**

 **And renge yells "wrong all of your characters are wrong expect kyoya-sama" and kyoya said "why, thank you for the compliment renge"and she points at huni-hyung and says "lets start with you will be a cute little kid but deep inside you are a mean thug, and you are his childhood friend a delinquent"and she pointed at dee and dum and said "you two will be basketball stars"and she pointed at haruhi and said "you will be a scholarship student and bullied by huni and mori" and she pointed at tamaki and said "you will be the school's idol and be a lonely prince" and she pointed at mean and said "and nina-sama is going to be you will be nina in the part and huni-senpai will like you but you like someone else and we will never figure out"and in the corner of my eyes i saw huni-senpai blush, wonder why and renge says "nina-sama would you like to come to my house and we can see all your movies" and the host club asked "she was in movies" and i nodded and i said "sorry,but i'm going to the twin's house and haruhi is coming" and haruhi asked "i am" and i said "you will if you don't want fancy tuna" and she grunts and says "fine"**

 **And the twins said "we wouldn't mind if the host club members and renge come over and we can have a sleepover" and the twins smirked and we all went to the twins house and yuzuha ran and hugged me and said "nina,you're here,can you stay over today" and i nod and she starts jumping for joy and we all went to the theatre room and i sat next to huni and renge and renge ask "what movie should we watch first" and the dee and dum asked "how many movies are there" and she says "let's watch 'live,my love'" and tamaki asked "what happens and who does yeong/nina play"**

 **And renge says "the movie is about a girl and a couple of people murdered her and leave her to die in a mansion near a lake and soon a boy comes there and while he was walking there he sees the girl and ask her for directions and the girl points to the mansion and he went there and looked back and saw the girl had vanished and when they boys walk into the house the boys sees a picture of the girl he saw outside and ask his brother but he tells him that she died long ago and the boy was shocked and said nothing to his brother and at night the brother walks around the house and sees his brother and the girl and the girl was turning his brother into a ghost and he runs to find the girl's body and before he could save her a fire starts on the house and the boy asks the girl why did she turn his brother into a ghost but not him and the girls said 9 words live my love and do what i did not and the girl vanishes and the boy cries and the girl looks over him and repeats the word again and smiles and points at the sky and says bye,bye i must return now and tears form in her eyes" and the movie starts**

 ****movie****

" **Let me go,leave me alone" screamed a girl with long lavender hair and golden eyes and the five guys were holding her arms and legs and one of the guys stabbed her repeatedly and the girl died and one of the guys said "guys she died" and another said "let's go and leave her here" they all nodded and ran away and the girl died in the mansion**

 **And 500 hundred years passed and the girl woke up again as a ghost and her hair had grown longer and her skin was pale and she was wearing a white kimono and there was a bow on her behind and a white slash and she saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing glasses and he said "it seems you are finally awake,what is your name" and i asked "akio,and you can see" and he nodded and said "i seen you since i first moved into the house and that was couple of years ago" and he said "will you make me a ghost too" and i ran out of the house why would he want to be a ghost? And i say a boy with black hair and brown eyes and he said "do you know a mansion near here" and i nodded and pointed to the mansion and he bowed and left.**

 **And i could believe it two people could see me and i went back to the mansion and saw the two boys they must be brothers and at night i was turning the glasses one to a ghost and the smaller one saw me he saw me he will think i'm a monster now. And to my surprise he walked over to me and hugged me and said "don't cry, i'll protect you and i will find your body" and i burned down the mansion and they boy said "why won't you make me a ghost like my brother" i shook my head and said "live,my love and do what i couldn't do" and the boy was started crying and said "then why did you take my brother" and i said "because i love him so much" and he asked "how about me" and i said "i love you so much you have to live" i pointed to the sky and said "you see those stars, those are the person who dies and i will return there today, bye,bye" and the screen went black and said 'the end**

 ****movie end****

 **And when i looked around i saw everybody had tears in their eye and huni-hyung hugged me and said "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa the movie was so sad you did a great job"and i said "thanks" and tamaki also hugged me and yuzuha also came in and saw the boys crying and said "you must watched 'live,my love' and dee said "how did you know" and yuzuha said "anyone can cry watching that movie,now you kids go to sleep you have school tomorrow after dinner and nina i need to talk to you about the fashion show"**

 **And the host club murmured "fashion show" and looked at me and yuzuha said "you guys don't know nina has a fashion show on saturday" and i froze and she said "now come on, nina we have to make sure the clothes fit you" and i nodded and the rest also followed me and i said "why are you following me" and huni said "we wanna see" i sighed and followed yuzuha.**

 **And the first outfit was a white tank top,black pants,a black jacket, and a white scarf,the second outfit was a short pink dress with a lot of ruffles and knee high socks and ankle high brown boots,the third outfit was a kimono and it was pink and the slash was red and a red bow at back and white flowers on the kimono, the fourth outfit was a blue strapless spaghetti dress and on her waist was a flower and layers of blue and white, and the last dress was blue and strapless and on her waist was a bow and layers of dark blue,light blue, sky blue and behind was a large bow.**

 **And after that yuzuha hugged me again and said "you look so cute, and here are pajamas for you to sleep in"and i nodded and made everyone go outside and pajamas was pink with white bunnies and i was holding a white bunny and tamaki ran to hug me.**

 **and huni-hyung said "you look adorable and i like your bunny" and i said "thanks" and haruhi says "yeong when did you start doing this job and does mom and dad know" and i said "couple of years ago and no they don't know yet" and haruhi said "and why did you change your name" and i said "because i didn't want anyone to find out and the only thing they know about nina is she is 16, her blood type is 1b,height,favorite food,hobby, and the rest are mysteries" and i said "do you wanna play truth or dare" and all of them expect haruhi said "how do you play that" and i said "someone asks you truth or dare and you pick and if you pick truth they are going to ask you a question if you pick dare you have to do something"**

 **And all of them nod and i ask renge "truth or dare renge" and she says "ummmmmmmmmm truth" and i said "is it true that you are a otaku" and she said "of course" and the host club members and haruhi said "whats a otaku" and i said "lets just let them find it on their own" and range nodded and she asked "haruhi truth or dare" and haruhi said "dare" and renge said "can you help me make a cake you too nina" and haruhi said "sure" and i said "okay but in school call me yeong" and she nodded and huni-hyung said "yeong can you bake me and cake and i nodded" and he jumped up and down and haruhi asked to me "yeong truth or dare" and i said "dare" and she said "i dare you not to sleep with kilu for a month" and i froze and said "haruhi you are a big meanie, fine" and huni said "who's kilu" and i held my bunny and they nodded and i asked renge "renge can you take care of my kilu for a month because haruhi is a meanie"**

 **And renge nodded and i asked tamaki "tamaki truth or dare" and he said "ummmmmmmmmmmm dare" and i smirked and said "i dare you dress up as a girl for a week" and the host club members burst out laughing and he said "fine,huni senpai truth or dare" and huni said "dare" and tamaki said "i dare you to stop eating sweets for a day" and huni started crying and said "'but,but, ,fine" and huni said "hikaru,kaoru truth or dare" and they both said "dare" and he said "i dare you to dress up as girls to" and they both froze and muttered "fine" and the twins said "kyoya-senpai, mori-senpai truth or dare" and they both said "not playing" and i laughed and haruhi said "well bye guys i'am sleeping" and i said "but haruhi it's only 9:00" and renge says "then what time did you usually sleep at"**

 **And i said "5 or 6 in the morning and in weekends i don't sleep" and dee muttered "that's why you sleep in class" and i say "at least i get better grades than you even if i sleep in class"and i walked over to the bed and said "if anyone talks while i'am sleeping i swear i will kill you" and everybody left and the rest of the night was peaceful.**

 **And the morning i woke up and change tamaki into a girl and now he was wearing the yellow marshmallow dress and knee high socks and a long blonde wig and for the twins i made them wear auburn long haired wig and they were wearing the yellow marshmallow dress.**

 **And i said "you guys look so adorable"and the three of them grunted and we all ate breakfast and headed out the door and tamaki asked "aren't you getting in" and i shook my head and said "i going to run the whole way to school"and dee and dum said "you do know that it's going to take 2 hours" and i nodded and waved at them and ran to school and i was a hour earlier than them when the limo arrived i said "finally you're here i been waiting 1 god damn hour" and tamaki ran to hug me and i ran away fast as i can to class.**

 **And after class we were outside and haruhi said "why are we doing this again and why is there film crew here"and i shrugged and dee said "because renge says it's for our image and don't you recognize the director he directed snow millennium" and renge said "i heard they are going to remake the movie" and i nod and renge says "yeong it's almost your time go change to nina" i nod and when i came back i was wearing the yellow marshmallow dress, knee high socks, black flats, and took out my wig out and let my hair fall.**

 **When i walked back i saw renge narrating the twins game and when kaoru falls and hikaru catches him and i really don't want to see it so i will go. And i walked back to renge and the film crew keeps an eye on me and renge says "you ready" and i nod and take a deep breath.**

 **The scene started from haruhi running to the forest and she sit down under a tree and huni and mori also came and said "you can't run away and longer, you are going to learn what happens to those who g against me" and mori said "don't mitsukuni every time you hurt others, you're hurting yourselves" and huni said "don't give me advice takashi, you want me to put you in my knees again" and renge narrated and huni said "i hate people who go above there place and don't think you are special just because haruna-senpai talked to you" and i jumped down from the tree and said "why are you bullying haruhi, mitsukuni" and he glared at me and said "why do you keep talking about him when we talk and you and i know i can take care of you better"**

 **And i said "the one i like is not haruhi" and he clenched his fist and said "is it one of the twins, the school idol, or is it mori" and i bit my lip and said "none of them" and huni-hyung started crying and said "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i'm sorry nina-chan, haru-chan i was so mean to you" and i was so surprised how could a cut little boy turn into a demon in a split second and renge yelled "cut,cut,cut, huni-senpai stop crying, haruhi act ,more real will you, nina you were great"**

 **And i walked over to huni-hyung and wiped his tears off and said "their now you tears are again do you think you can do it again" and he blushed and nodded and we filmed the scene again and it was finished renge said "nina, haruhi can you come over here" and i nodded and me and haruhi walked over there and i saw a couple of guys behind her and she said "these guy's parents are yakuzas and it would be good if they were villains and the host club would save you from the them" and on of the guy said "hey don't judge me because of my parents"**

 **And i said "they right renge you shouldn't judge them because of their parents" and renge kept on saying something and one of the guys tried to push her but haruhi moved renge and she got pushed and i stepped out to hit the guy but he pusnched me and the rest of the host club were her and huni,dee and dum, and tamaki were all amd and the three were about to hit them when one of them said "hey we didn't do it, it was that girl" and i said "tamaki stop torturing the guy, he's telling the truth renge was saying stuff about their parents"**

 **And tamaki let go of their color and they ran and tamaki looked at haruhi and said "why are you crying, did they do anything to you" and haruhi shook her head and said "my contact was knocked out when when one of them pushed me" and tamaki told mori to get haruhi contact and huni gave me a ice pack and i said "what's this for" and huni smiled and said "this is for the red mark on your cheek and what happened" and started getting angry and i took the ice pack and put it on my cheek and said "one of the guys punched me but he is really weak"**

 **And renge said "great did you catch that camerman" and the cameraman gave her a thumbs up and kyoya broke the camera with a rock and the cameraman said something about the camera and i just walked back home.**

" **I brought your movie i loved tamaki as a lonely prince"**

" **The twins love was so beautiful"**

" **I want to see more of huni's bad side and mori being his childhood friend"**

" **I loved haruhi being a victim"**

" **How did you get nina to be in the movie"**

 **And we all looked at kyoya and he said "the video was not entirely deleted so i cut the violent scenes and nina is a friend of yeong" and the girls say "yeong can we meet nina here one day" and kyoya says "of course he will, she will be nina tomorrow" and kyoya whispered "you better, and i will cut of 1/10 of haruhi's debt" and i nodded and walked over to tamaki and said "tamaki i'm quitting the host club" and every single person in the room looked at him shocked.**

 **And tamaki started crying and said "my cute little daughter is leaving me" and i sweatdropped and said "i am quitting the host club because i am going to form a soccer club"**

 **Well that's it for now peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

I"am sorry please don't kill me waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i got to much homework blame my teacher. here goes nothing.

 **Korea's lost princess**

 **(chapter 5)**

And tamaki said "then can we also join your soccer club" and i sweatdrop and said "do you even know how to play soccer" and huni-hyung jumped up and down and said "me and mori know how to play soccer can we play" and i said "sure but i'm not going to teach some amateurs to play soccer" then i stared at tamaki.

Tamaki said "why do i have a feeling that she is directly saying that to me" i looked annoyed and said "i am also do you know how to play soccer" i asked the other host club, all of them nodded and i said "then will you also join the soccer club"the host club nodded, and i said "great tomorrow will be our first practice now i have to find other members" and i ran outside of the room and i ran back haruhi's class and saw 2 girls and 1 boy they all had dark blue hair the boy had short spiky hair and golden eyes and they girls had long blue hair and golden eyes.

And i walked closer and they all stared at me and i asked"do you might know where ren,rin, and jin are" and they looked at me and said "why are you looking for them" and i said "well i saw their record file and it said the soccer team so i wanted to be in the team" and they said "what are you a stalker" and i asked again "do you know where they are" and the girl said "they are right here, thats jin,ren and i'am rin"i knew it and i asked "can you join my soccer club" and they all said "sure" and i said "great our first practice will be tomorrow"

I ran out of the classroom and ran back to the host club and said "we have three new members and you will see them tomorrow" and i went back home. The next day was really,really boring i slept through it and after class huni waked me up and said "yeong-chan why did you sleep through class" and i said "it's so boring and i wanted to got to practice" and i grabbed huni's and mori's hand and ran to the soccer field. It was so huge and all of the others were already there.

And i walked over to tamaki and he asked "how do you play soccer" and i sighed and said " there's 11 people in each team, no more than 7 can be on the field, there is 2 period and it is 45 minute long and the whole game is 90 minutes or 1 hour and 30 minute, and you try to kick the ball into the goal and whichever team has more wins"and i said "now i wanna try jin,rin,ren playing so me,huni-hyung and haruhi-nonna will challenge you the first team gets three wins"and the three siblings nodded and i looked at haruhi and huni and they also noded.

And we changed to our school soccer uniform which was a shirt it was long on me and huni it went to our knees it was blue and with white trimmed on the ends, a blue shirt with white trimmed at the ends, knee high socks, with blue cleats(soccer shoes) and went on the field and the referee blowed his whistle and throwed the ball and ren smirked and kicked the ball to rin, and rin ran to our goal and i stopped her and kicked to haruhi, rin was surprised at first then smirked and haruhi passed the ball to huni and he kicked the ball at the goal and it went in and they other team got the ball and ren passed it to jin and haruhi tried to kick the ball but she falled and tamaki was crying, and and jin kicked it to rin and she kicked it to the goal and scored and when the game finished we won i had scratches on my hand and feet so did the others.

And kyoya senpai said "yeong, dress up like nina we are going to the host club" and with that the host club members went the other way and the siblings went off somewhere else, i ran to the locker room and took of my wig and put in my bag and changed my clothes to a white shirt with a bunny on it and black pants and tied my hair in twin tail.

And ran to the 3rd music room and opened the room and i saw the girls were here there and they all screamed and came to hug me also they asked a lot of questions like "how old are", "do you have a boyfriend", "you are so cute", "can i hug you?, "can i get you autograph" and i had a headache in my head and i forced a smile.

They next day in the morning me and haruhi were walking to school when a limo was in front of us and one of them grabbed us and pulled us in the limo and i heard dee said "mission accomplished" and when we were inside the limo haruhi yelled "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" and dee said "we are kidnapping and going to the beach"

And suddenly the phone rings and tamaki said "don't answer it, yeong, it might be a ghost" and i look at the the caller id and it said 'BOSS' and i said to tamaki "calm down it's my manager" and i tap on the phone to accept the phone and bring it close to my ears and suddenly i heard the manager yelling and she said "NINA, COME BACK WHY DID YOU LEAVE DIDN'T YO SAY YOU WERE COMING TO THE MEETING" and i take the phone away from my ears and say "hey it's not my fault the goddamn host club kidnapped me and my sister"

And the manager said "WHERE ARE THEY TAKING YOU" and i said "the beach" and she said "WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A PHOTO SHOOT, AND YOU ARE GOING TO DO IT" i grunted and said "fine" and on the way to the beach i fell asleep.

When we got there it was morning and kyoya took the host club to the mansion and i sneaked to town and a car came for me and i got in it and changed myself from a boy to a girl then we got of in a studio it was large and i had to pose in front of the camera and after couple of hours i was finished and dressed as a boy and ran back to the villa in a a hour and i saw the the dee,dum,haruhi, and a couple of guests going into a cave and huni-senpai crying when he was stuck on the truck and i also saw haruhi yelling to tamaki how dinner was going to be amazing.

And i walk near the tall rock and drawed the sun up and the clear water and the blue sky and i also drawed the sun sitting and the sky was turning from yellow to red, it was pretty i wished time would stop and i saw a couple of girls and one of them asked "yeong-san you're here to what are you doing?" and looked over my shoulders and saw the drawings and said "thats awesome i could never draw like that in a million years" and i said "thanks" and another girl yelled "haruhi-kun the air feels great here you should come up"and haruhi nodded and also came up.

And a couple of guys came up and said "looks there is 3 hot girls and 2 pipsqueak" and i snickered i'am going to enjoy beating him up, one of the girls said "excuse me this is a private beach you guys can't be here" and the boy grabbed one of the girl's hand and said "that's great that means you can play with us, we will be gentle"and haruhi stepped in front of them and said "she said go away" and the guy picked up haruhi by her collar and said "you wanna fight pipsqueak"

And i stood up and said to the girls "go call the other host club members" the girls nodded and ran to find them while i beat the hell out of couple of the guys and the last one who was holding haruhi by the collar and he pushed haruhi in the ocean and held me by my collar and i punched him and i saw the host club running and and i kept punching him a lot of times and he let me fall and i also saw huni jumping and i swam back to the land and i was throwing up water and i muttered "god that is disgusting" and i saw tamaki carrying haruhi and i swore huni was staring at my back it felt like a pair of lasers were burning my back.

And i walked over to tamaki and said "is she okay" and tamaki said "she slowed water but she's still breathing" and haruhi woke up and kyoya said "i called a doctor he should be here"and haruhi said "it's okay i don't need a doctor" and tamaki asked "are you one of those, a material artist like huni-senpai,mori-senpai or yeong" and haruhi replied "i had to help them their was no one around and i don't know what i did wrong" and tamaki looked angry and said "fine, i won't talk with you until you apologize"

And they all stared at me and i said "what?" and huni said "are you crazy, fighting 5 guys at the same time?" and i said "what do you think was going to happen me and haruhi were the only one there so i had to fight him and they were annoying me" and he said "if you don't get what you did wrong i'm not talking to you" and we both yelled "fine" and all of us went back to the villa.

Then i saw in a guest room when i opened my bag and saw all my normal clothes have been switched to girly clothes like dresses and other things and i curse under my breath, i just knew that the twins did that and i'am going to get them back. I picked out the simplest thing it was a dark purple dress it had a white empire waist line and lot of ruffles on the skirt after i was done i heard a knock on the door.

I opened and saw haruhi wearing a pink dress with lot of ruffles and she said "dad and mom did this" and she nodded and said "the twins did this" and i nodded and i heard the twins yelling for us to come to dinner we walked to the table and the twins smirked and said "yeong, haruhi you look so cute" i glared at them and i whispered "i will get you back for this you dumb twins" and huni said "look haru-chan there are so much food let's start eating".

And we all sat on a chair haruhi sat next to tamaki and i had to sit next to huni and twins said "outside is really gloomy and inside as well" and Haruhi started eating the crabs after her 9th,10th i really don't know i lost count and tamaki said "don't you think you are eating too much"haruhi replied by saying "i thought you weren't talking to me"i couldn't help but he looked pissed and said "if you don't apologize fine, kyoya can you show me to my room"kyoya nodded and the two of them of them left.

And my phone went *bing* i checked to see who sent the message and i stared at the phone and i began to tremble and the other host club saw this and haruhi said "yeong what's wrong" and i looked at her and said "it seems kyo,yuki,shigure,momiji, hatori, haru,kagura and tohru are coming here" and the host club members asked "who?" and i shake my head and said "no one" and i walk out of the villa and sit on a rock and after a couple of minutes later rain started pouring down.

I wonder when the sohmas are going to come, i can't wait to fight with that cat i wonder if he became strong and if kagura still loves him i don't get why she loves kyo. I sigh and my clothes became soaked wet and my hair was wet i walked back to the villa and i saw all the host members standing their and tamaki said "where were you and why are you soaking wet" i said "i was thinking of fighting kyo and the rest of the sohmas" and the twins hissed and said "sohmas"

I looked at the twins and said "yes, they are coming tomorrow you have a problem" and hikaru said "a girl fashion designer from the sohma stole one of our mothers important clients" and i say "a girl fashion designer from the somha, hikaru, kaoru the fashion is designer is a boy and a idiot to" the twins look at me and say "you know them" and i nodded "mom told me them and are cousin" and tamaki asked "is haruhi their cousin to" and i shook my head and they looked at me and i said "i am adopted into the fujioka"

And tamaki said "sorry" and i caught him off by saying "it's okay you don't know, it's not bad having the sohma as your cousin their fun" and tamaki said "how so" and i say "well kyo and yuki fight and break shigure's house and kagura hits kyo to show herr love,hatori checks up on me to see my health and brings momiji,kyo keeps hitting momiji,ritsu keeps apologizing for everything, haru gets mad when people ask if it is his hair that color so don't ask him"

And tamaki touches my hair and says "is your hair like this" and i snapped and said "YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU DAMN IDIOT,PATHETIC,STUPID BLONDE" and he started crying and said "my daughters don't like me" and i say "sorry, i just don't like people questioning me about my hair color and sorry huni-hyung" and huni nodded and tamaki hugged me.

**timeskip**

"Do you think she will kill us if we wake her up" i heard someone said and i also hears someone say "she won't hurt us i will wake her up" and the bed was going up and down and i opened my eyes and saw huni jumping up and down the other host club was staring at huni and i said in a murderous aura "what do you think you are doing" and huni "said you wouldn't wake up" and i looked at haruhi and said "haruhi i'm moving out to a new apartment" and haruhi looked shocked and said "why?"

And i say "i am going let the sohmas live with me when they come" and the host club says "are they boy or girl" and i count in my head and say "all boys and 1 one girl now let's go home" and when we got into the limo the twins said "you better be carefull yeong, boss is a S&M' pervert" i laugh and put my headphone in my ears and play loud music.

Again huni shook me wake and said "their are strange people outside your apartment" and i say "oh, they're already here, bye haruhi tell mom and dad i moved out" i got out of the limo and walked over to the sohmas and said "long time no see guys lets go" and they all nodded i'm surprised that kitty hasn't picked a fight with me yet, but he will once i tell him that will surprise him i can't wait.

Well that's it, see you guys in the next one if i'am not lazy and i actually write it.


	6. Chapter 6

I"am sorry please don't kill me waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i got to much homework blame my teacher. here goes nothing.

Korea's lost princess

(chapter 6)

We walk get on my car it's a red ferrari 812 and i see hattori in his car and i say "you take momiji,ritsu, and shigure i don't want him to be near me and i will take tohru,haru,kyo,kagura and yuki sit in the front seat" and they all nodded and i throwed hatori a gps and said "i put down the place on their just follow it" and i got it my car and haru,tohru,and kyo and kagura all sat down.

When we got into the car and i said "you guys want something to eat" and all of them said "yeah" and i drove to mcdonald's and the worker says "welcome to mcdonald can we get you anything" and i say " can i get 10 big mac's, 10 large fries,10 chicken nuggets, 8 chocolate shakes and 6 vanilla shakes, a large Bacon Ranch Grilled Chicken Salad, 10 chocolate chip cookies,5 mcflurry with m&m candies and 9 mcflurry with oreo" and we handed her the money, got the food and went back to my apartment.

We all went into my apartment it was huge with 9 rooms with bathrooms on each of them, a library, a huge living room and kitchen and we all sat around the table and started eating and i said "yuki,kyo,tohru,haru,momiji, and kagura you will be coming to school with me and be in the same class with me" and they choked on what they were eating and ate my food fast as i can and ran out my room to my bed and slept. Actually i didn't.

I was drinking blood tablets, now i know you're asking if i am a sohma why am i drinking blood tablets from what i heard from aunt kotoko my father was a pureblood vampire and my mother was a cursed wolf so i am a wolf and vampire that's all i know about my parents i wonder what they looked like and i cuddled up with ren and fell asleep.

And i fell asleep that morning i woke up at 6:00a.m and took a shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face and cooked breakfast and woke everyone up by jumping on their bed and they woke up and came to the living and i throwed kyo,yuki,momiji,haru the boys school uniform and i gave tohru and kagura they girls uniform and they boys blushed and we all headed for school while hatori,ritsu and shigure stayed home.

When we got there girls were already looking at the guys with hearts and we all went to A1 i opened the door and sat down at the back and the sohmas introduced themselves and sat beside me. After school i went to the host club and see the other host club members were already here.

And tohru came inside and tamaki kissed her hand and said "are you okay miss may i help you" and i cracked my knuckles and said "tamaki you better move away from tohru or i will kill you" and tohru came running to hug me and said "yeong i finally found you the guys are worried and trying to find-" before she could finish the door opened and haru yelled "YEONG, LET'S GO HOME THESE PEOPLE ARE ANNOYING ME" i see his hair is black, wait his hair is black that means he is black haru.

And tamaki says "excuse me do you know yeong" and haru said "WE KNOW HER BETTER THAN YOU STUPID BLOND" i walked over to them and said "i thinks that's enough haru" and his hair turned back from black to white. And huni came up to kyo and said "wanna have some cake with me" and kyo yelled "IT'S MOMIJI'S CLONE GET AWAY FROM ME" i sighed and haru looked confused and said "what happened" and the twins said "can we come to your house" and i said "i will let you but you have to give me manga and anime"

They nodded and i said "you can after school but you have to walk"they all nodded and we walked back to my apartment and i opened the door and the twins were already looking through stuff and one of them said "it's big and better than haruhi's" and shigure came and said "yeong your back are they your friends" and i noded.

And i went to my room took a shower and changed my clothes to white sleeved shirt and light blue shorts and go to the living room and see all of them were watching the tv and i go to the kitchen and cook a LOT of food and set it on the table and say "dinner's ready" somehow we all sit down around the table and we all begin to eat and the host club members stare at us.

And after dinner hikaru says "can we stay here since tomorrow is saturday" and i say "sure but you're sharing rooms, tamaki and kyoya will share, tohru and haruhi and kagura,takashi and huni, hikaru and kaoru,kyo and yuki and haru, shigure and hatori, me and momiji and extra rooms you can't go in" and they all looked at me and huni looked mad and tamaki said "i will not allow my daughter sleeping with a men" i rub my temples and say "tamaki just do as you're told" and he went to a near corner and started growing mushroom and i yell "AND STOP GROWING THINGS AT MY HOUSE"

Tamaki kept growing things in the corner and momiji ran up to me and hugged me and said "yeah i'm sleeping with ni-chan" and haru,kyo,yuki glared at me and yuki said "do you think this is a smart idea putting me, that stupid cat, and haru in the same room" and smirked and looked at kyo and say "this is payback kyo" and i grab momiji and go to my room and we all fall asleep.

In the night i wake up to use the big bathroom and see momiji out of the bathroom i grab momiji and say "come on momiji let's go back to bed" and i am half asleep and he says " yeong i am not momiji i'am huni" and i cuddled next to him and fell asleep"

*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep*

"SHUT THE HELL UP" i said as i threw the clock on the ground and i heard shigure say "oh,yeong you ruined another clock" and he came to my room and froze and i yelled "WHAT" and he pointed to the bed and on one side i saw momiji and the other side huni, when did he get here?.

I silently woke up and went to the bathroom and took a shower i was taking off my clothes when the door opened and huni was standing there and he was frozen and i said "take a picture it will last longer" and he quickly blushed and bowed, and ran away.

I took a shower,brushed my teeth, and changed my clothes to a black strapless dress with a lot of ruffles and black flats it was a present from ayame on my 6th birthday but it still fits. And i walk out of my room to the kitchen and cook breakfast and everyone came while we were eating momiji came running to me and cried and said "yeong,waaaaaaaaaaaaaa, i thought you left me" and i patted his head and said "i wouldn't leave you, now go wash your face and brush your teeth for breakfast" he nodded and the host club members stared at me.

And shigure said "so little blonde would you tell me why you were in yeong's bed" and the rest choked on their food and huni blushed and he said " it's not might flaut yeong dragged me out of the bathroom and dragged me to her bed and cuddled with me" and i said "i see no problem with that i had slept with,yuki,kyo, haru, momiji,akito,kagura, and all the sohma" and shigure said "but why didn't sleep with me" **BAM** "why did you hit me with your bag and what do you have inside their dictionaries" and i said "5 i have 5 dictionaries"

and haruhi said "why do you need 5 dictionaries" and i point at shigure and say "he is a pervert ,ritsu watch out"**crash**"ritsu are you okay" and ritsu screamed "AHHHHHHH YEONG YOUR HURT I AM REALLY SORRY THAT I MADE YOU HURT, I SHOULD GO DIE, I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS" and i said "ritsu it's not a big deal" and ritsu yelled "I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE SOHMA HOT SPRINGS" the host club tepeted "sohma hot springs?"

Shigure spoke "yes, the sohma owns a couple of hot springs and we are planning to go today" and i said "we are?" and all of them nodded and i said "why didn't you tell me" and shigure said "we were about but the host club came" and the host club expect haruhi,kyoya,and mori said "can we come to" and i looked at shigure and he shrugged and said "sure" and they all started celebrating.

The door opened and standing their was ayame and mine and he came running to me and i moved a little and he fell face first on the floor. And he said "gure told me you're going to the sohma hot springs" and i glared at shigure and ayame said "the bus is here get ready to go" and we all nodded and got on the bus.

**time skip**

"Oh,sure i missed you so much you don't know what it feels like,do you not love me anymore"

"Oh,aya you don't know how much i missed, don't ever say that i don't love you ever again"

"Oh,gure i love you so much"

"Oh,aya you don't know how much i love you"

"SHUT UP YOU GODDAMN SNAKE AND MUTT"i yelled at them, that's what they get for interrupting my sleep,serves them right.

And ayame said "i'm sorry yeong if i interrupted your sleep,but you know i haven't seen gure in a long time" and i yelled "YOU JUST SAW HIM YESTERDAY"and i fell back to sleep.

"Yong wake up we are here"i heard hatori say and the others weren't listening to him they were fighting with each other (sohmas), trying to stop fights (tohru and haruhi),eating cake (huni,momiji),yaoi love(hikaru and kaoru, shigure and ayame), or something else and i yelled "YO, WE ARRIVED AT THE HOTSPRINGS"then all of them exited the bus.

When we got out i saw ritsu's mom standing in the entrance she had a kimono on and her hair was a mess and i think she had a dark cloud over her head and tamaki yells "GHOST, THERE'S A GHOST STANDING THEIR" and i said "tamaki stop that's ritsu's mom" and she walked over to us and said "welcome back mistress haven't seen you in a long time" and i said "i haven't seen you as well" and she hello to the other sohma.

And she said "and who might these boys be" and i said "the blonde idiot is tamaki, the twins is hikaru and kaoru,the one with glasses is kyoya,the tall one is mori,the brunette is haruhi and my sister,and the small blonde is huni"and she muttered "you must be haruhi, why are you dressed like a boy" and she said "because i owe a debt and i have to be a boy"and ritsu's mom nodded and said "welcome to the sohma hot springs all of you will be sharing a room"

And we all chocked on air expect shigure,ayame,mori,

Kyoya. And she said "if you will follow me to your room"we all flowed her to a different place it was a smaller japanese styled house and smaller than the inn and kyo says "this play hasn't changed a bit scene were small"and i finally remembered, this was the place were locked in when we were small at age 10 we went our different ways, each room had bloodstains in the rooms except the kitchen and livingroom, this house had terrible memories for us,oh how i wish i could forget but for me i went to cross academy at 12.

I breathe and yuki says "are you okay yeong" and i nod and the door opens and we see rin,kisa,and shiro standing there, shiro and kisa came to hug me and kisa hugged tohru and kisa said "yeol-chan,you're here, can you play with us" if you wondering i am taller than them and i said "maybe another time i have to unpack" and she nodded and ritsu's mom said "if you wonder where you are sleeping it's the living room it's pretty big you should be able to fit"

And i grip my bag tighter and say "is the blood stains still there" and everyone stares at me and tamaki yelled "THEIR ARE BLOOD STAINS, WHY WOULD THERE BE BLOOD STAINS" and ritsu's mom says "no the blood stains were washed after all of you left"and i nodded and said "if anyone needs me i will be in the roof"and i jumped up to the roof and i heard huni say "wow that's awesome she's like a wolf" and the sohma stare at him.

**TIME SKIP**

"Yeol-chan,yeol-chan come on we are going to the hot springs bath"kisa yelled at my face and i snapped my eyes open and said "kisa how did you get up here" and she said "i climbed up" and shigure yelled "yeol,kisa hurry up" and carried kisa up and jumped down and we all went to the hot springs bath.

When we were walking through the forest i said "you guys do know the bath is for both girl and boy at the same place" and the host club and tohru said "what" and i said "are you guys deaf or something i said the hotsprings is for boy and girl at the same place" and we arrived at the hot springs and ritsu's mom said "well you can change your clothes to towel in there and then go to the waters" the sohmas nodded and left while the host club members plus tohru stood there and i yelled "HURRY UP" and they followed us.

"The waters in the sohma host springs are nice"the twins said in usion and i said "haruhi,tohru why are you wearing a shirt and shorts" and both of them pointed to tamaki and he said "what! A lady has to protect her innocence until marriage" and i snickered and said "really tamaki, did you forget kagura,kisa,rin, and me are girls to or did you think we were boys pervert" and the everyone but tamaki laughed mori and kyoya just grinned.

Then i heard kagura yelling "THAT'S IT KYO IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME I WILL NOT tAKE TO YOU"and she stood up and walked to the changing room and i glared at kyo and i said "what did you do to her" and he said "she asked me if i loved her and i said no" and i brought my bat(don't ask where i got it from"and swinged at him) and i started swinging at him and he said "hey! Stop swinging that thing where did you even get it"

 **To be continued**


End file.
